1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle systems and methods for constructing vehicle walls, and in particular to the construction of trailers for transporting goods and materials. More specifically, the present invention relates to a wall construction comprising interconnected members and methods of constructing vehicle walls by interconnecting extruded members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles are commonly constructed with enclosed or partially-enclosed interior spaces for receiving cargo and passengers. For example, trailers are constructed in various configurations including flatbed (unenclosed), open-top, fully-enclosed and numerous variations, all according to their intended cargoes, occupancies and uses. The design criteria for enclosed vehicle construction can include strength, weather resistance, aerodynamics and light weight for fuel efficiency, long service life, aesthetics, adaptability to various configurations and economy of construction. Vehicles have previously been constructed using various materials, configurations and construction techniques in order to satisfy these and other design criteria.
A common trailer configuration uses a framework of interconnected, elongated steel or aluminum structural members, which are covered by a suitable skin, such as sheet metal, on the sides and/or top. A bed is constructed for mounting wheels and a trailer hitch, such as a king pin. A superstructure including walls can be mounted on the bed. Vertical ribs can be left exposed or covered for a smooth-side exterior. Extruded panels have also been used for constructing trailers. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,014,252; 7,100,972 and No. 7,152,909.
Heretofore there has not been available a trailer, wall construction and manufacturing method with the advantages and features of the present invention.